Naruto the reincarnation of the prince of Persia
by True Assassins
Summary: they say that some souls are intertwined through destiny and fate even through death and rebirth that saying is true for the prince of persia and his family and enimies as well as his bride Naruto x Fem Haku


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new story it's a Naruto prince of Persia cross hope you all like it**

It is said that some souls are destined to be together through time the same is for Prince Dustan and his family as well as Princess Tamina it has been five thousand years since the death of all the members of Persia's empire and now the Persians have been reborn.

Today marks the thirteenth year since the Kyubbi attack and we find a young blonde haired teenager running from a group of shinobi while doing acrobatics and dodging and everything he could do to get away from the mob of people trying to hurt him.

"I can't believe that I have been reborn along with my brothers Tus and Garsiv as well as our Father King Sharaman.

They were all people from different families Tus was Sasuke uchiha Garsiv was Shikamaru Nara and Sharaman was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto also knew that he was Prince Dustan and that his Wife Princess Tamina was out there somewhere he had a connection to her just like his brothers and father he also knew that their evil uncle was out their somewhere.

The Kyubbi was Actually the Dahaka by some twisted form of destiny it was turned into kyubbi and was sealed into Naruto. It was weird to them all that they were related from different families but had met up every now and then to talk about stuff they were planning on revealing that they were past selves relations after Naruto Sasuke and Shikamaru graduated from the academy so the Council could not do anything.

"We got him he is about to enter a dead end alley way there is no escape for him now" said one of the Shinobi. What they did not know is that Naruto was the reincarnation of the famous prince of Persia from long ago and had already relearned how to use his sand powers and had met the Kyubbi-dahaka who gave him his old weapons from ancient times including the dagger of time and his swords and Scimitars and his Armors from the past only Kyubbi-dahaka made it so they would grow with him.

When the villagers got to the Alleyway they saw a boy taller but looked the same only with muscles armor a dagger and a Scimitar with straight blonde hair instead of the spiky type of hair he was known for. What scared the mob the most was that he had Sand swirling around him and when it touched something it aged at the speed of light and turned to sand itself. it was the fabled sands of time.

At this exact same time Sasuke-Tus, Shikamaru-Garsiv, and Sharaman-Sarutobi felt the familiar power and rushed to their family member to see the mob being turned to sand and the few who got out of the way cut down by a fireball sent curtousy of Sasuke-Tus and Shadow strangle via Shikamaru-Garsiv. "Well Naruto it looks like your past selves powers have finally awakened now we just need to train you in them again so you won't accidently kill an ally or a client for that matter" Sarutobi said.

"Yes brother we will help you this time around since last time we could not" Sasuke said as they took off towards the Hokage tower only when they got there they got an unwanted surprise.

"Sarutobi We and the Council demand you let us execute the de- I mean boy before he can corrupt the village further than he already has" said The pink haired bi- I mean Sakuras mom.

"I will not allow you to harm him let alone kill him this ends here from this day forth I am adopting Naruto Sasuke and Shikamaru into my family". (1)

"You can't do that unless the council votes in your favor all who are for" no one raised there hands accept most of the ninja families. "All against" the rest of the ninja families and the civilian side and elders raised their hands. "there you have it Sarutobi you can't adopt that thing."

"I can I have let you all have your way long enough you will do as I say and nothing you do will stop me I am the hokage not you poor excuses of human that have no heart since you hurt an innocent child" he started softly but was yelling in anger at the end.

"Know this that if any of you harm him again you will be given a public beheading without a trial so I would watch myself if I were you all dismissed.

After the meeting the old new family went to the Sarutobi household and started training in their old persian arts of fighting as well as forging new persian weapons in the Sarutobi house forge after all they had a prophecy to get ready for they knew that Nizam would come and seek revenge for his past failures and they could only hope they won the battle against him because they knew this time he would have help from all the past enemies they made after his death.

(three months after the meeting)

in the back yard training feild of the Sarutobi mansion Naruto Sasuke Shiikamaru and Sarutobi were training in endurance by Walking sitting laying down on and doing finger pushups on hot coals and ice they even sat under a man made waterfall that they kept at below freezing tempuratures to train there bodies in focus and endurance.

They had spent these last three months making new abilites with their old ones mixed in as well as making new weapons and learning how to use new weapons they never used before example the morning star that Naruto had on his back while doing push ups on the coals.

The Day was a good day for the three past princes as today was their last day at the academy and their father who had Naruto use the sands of time to make him younger was going to put them on the same team and name them team Persia since today they would be announcing that they were reincarnations of the Persian royal family that became famous and well known throughout the whole world for conquering the beast of time the Dahaka the empress of time a Sorcerer that was their uncle/brother the forgotten sands and Dustans inner demon formed by the same sands of time.

Thus the beginning of a new chapter of the Princes of Persia had begun only now they were new people with their past selves memories.

**Well thats a rap hope you guys like this new twist on the prince of persia leave reviews please no flames they will be deleted and reported just telling you you don't have to read it if you don't like it ja ne for now**


End file.
